


What Makes a Monster

by the_musical_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, smol ficlet and a bit of a character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_musical_alchemist/pseuds/the_musical_alchemist
Summary: They’re broken in all the same ways.





	What Makes a Monster

Standing among hellfire he created, immune as a monster’s skin blisters and burns away, Roy is at a loss. His head empties of everything except how utterly human he, a deadly weapon, has always been.

The flames die, the monster disappears, and the ashes of battle cling to the soles of his boots, leaving charcoal footprints on the ground as he walks. It ends like this every single time. He’s desensitized because it takes a monster to kill a monster, but he comes out alive because he’s flesh and bone and empathy at the very core.

It’s all very confusing to him to be a monster, a weapon, and a man all at once.

What makes him better than his enemies? Is his remorse worth anything when it’s only in the wake of inexorable, irredeemable sins?

“It’s okay,” Riza says later, burying her fingers into his hair as his head falls against her chest. He’s a meteorite that hasn’t stopped burning since crashing to the ground, but she touches him like it can’t hurt her.

With her, Roy is a monster, a weapon, a hero, a villain, and above all else human. He’s everything that makes him weak and everything that makes him strong. There isn’t anything to hide.

They’re broken in all the same ways.

“It’s not,” he replies.

She sighs, her chest expanding from under him. He wraps his arms around her middle, letting out a long breath. He can’t smell the ashes from here, only her.

He’d gladly breathe in nothing but gunpowder for the rest of his life if it could bring him this much clarity.

“Maybe not yet,” she amends. “But it will be.”

Her lips fall onto his crown. Their lungs communicate for them while the words they’ll never say to each other escape them in slow, rhythmic breaths.

_You’ll follow me?_

_Do you even have to ask?_

_Thank you._

_This is for both of us._

_I love you._

_I’ll die for you._

This is how they exist. These promises will never justify the blood on their hands, but they give them something to fight toward. Together. Always together.

They’re the worst kinds of monsters punished with their devastating humanity. But she is right.

One day, this will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! themusicalbookworm <3


End file.
